


"A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You" Chapter Order and Basic Info

by LesAmis_Emily



Series: A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesAmis_Emily/pseuds/LesAmis_Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read this before reading "A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You" Chapter Order and Basic Info

So before you read this series, you should know that all of these chapters are set in the same universe, but are  **not** in chronological order. I am simply following a prompt list and the order of the prompt list does not follow how I want to write this series. This page will always be updated as a new chapter is added showing where in the time line each chapter happens. Hope this helps and doesn't confuse anyone!

**Sprace Chapter Order:**

  1. Locked With You (Chapter 12)
  2. Goodbye Until Tomorrow (Chapter 44)
  3. How The Years Will Slip On Past You (Coming soon!)
  4. Ain't It Some Surprise (Coming soon!)
  5. Extra (Coming soon!)
  6. Stupid (Chapter 53)
  7. Heart Stop Racing (Chapter 32)
  8. Cutthroat (Coming soon!)
  9. Not That Kind Of Thing (Chapter 40)
  10. Trouble Maker (Chapter 5)
  11. Making It Up (Chapter 36)
  12. Gilded (Chapter 38)
  13. Progressive (Chapter 42)
  14. Tell Him (Chapter 24)
  15. Testing The Waters (Coming soon!)
  16. Laughter (Chapter 46)
  17. Escape The City (Chapter 34)
  18. Kiss The Cook (Chapter 52) 
  19. Baby It's Cold Outside (Coming soon!)
  20. Seek And You Shall Find (Chapter 48)
  21. Help You Didn't Ask For (Chapter 4)
  22. Later (Coming soon!)
  23. Accidentally Made For You (Chapter 14) 
  24. You Matter To Me (Coming soon!)
  25. Stubborn (Chapter 11)
  26. Three Simple Words (Chapter 19)
  27. Reserved (Chapter 30)
  28. Saved For You (Chapter 9)
  29. Nothing At All (Coming soon!)
  30. Warmth (Chapter 21) 
  31. Reasons (Chapter 28)
  32. Promise (Chapter 26)
  33. Gone For Good (Chapter 50)
  34. And I Am Warm (Coming soon!)
  35. Everlasting (Chapter 22)
  36. Unexpected (Chapter 16)
  37. Step Backwards (Coming soon!)
  38. Be Safe (Coming soon!)
  39. TLC (Coming soon!)
  40. Jump Forward (Coming soon!)
  41. Here For You (Coming soon!)
  42. Comfort (Coming soon!)
  43. All We Do Is Drive (Chapter 1)
  44. Waiting For You (Coming soon!)
  45. More I Cannot Wish You (Coming soon!)
  46. Confidence In You (Coming soon!)
  47. Gone For Good [Part II] (Coming soon!)
  48. Adventures In Baby Sitting (Coming soon!)
  49. Forever And Always (Coming soon!)



**Jackcrutchie Chapter Order:**

  1. Where It All Began (Chapter 23)
  2. Introduction (Chapter 8)
  3. What Baking Can Do (Chapter 35)
  4. Sunrise (Chapter 39)
  5. And I Know (Coming soon!)
  6. Assurance (Coming soon!)
  7. Light Up The Night Sky (Chapter 37)
  8. Anything (Chapter 29)
  9. Divided (Coming soon!)
  10. After You (Coming soon!)
  11. Why Not (Coming soon!)
  12. Sharing Is Caring (Chapter 10)
  13. Slow Down (Chapter 3)
  14. Take Them (Coming soon!)
  15. Invitation (Coming soon!)
  16. New Family (Chapter 47)
  17. Wildest Dreams (Chapter 41)
  18. Noticed (Coming soon!)
  19. Relax (Coming soon!)
  20. Bittersweet (Chapter 31) 
  21. Don't Want To Risk Goodbye (Coming soon!)
  22. Photograph Of Our Memories (Chapter 15)
  23. Late Nights (Chapter 6)
  24. Thinking Out Loud (Coming soon!)
  25. Sent Home To Me (Chapter 2)
  26. Just Breathe (Coming soon!)
  27. Across The World For You (Chapter 17) 
  28. Big Fun (Coming soon!)
  29. Perfectly Hidden (Chapter 20)
  30. We'll Make It Work (Chapter 27)
  31. Final Night (Chapter 33)
  32. Don't Want To Miss You This Way (Coming soon!)
  33. Bedtime (Coming soon!)
  34. Night (Coming soon!)
  35. Dreaming Of What Could Be (Chapter 7)
  36. Goodbye For Now (Coming soon!)
  37. Okay (Chapter 45)
  38. Home Is Where The Heart Is (Coming soon!)
  39. With You I'd Dance (Chapter 13)
  40. Through A Storm (Chapter 25)
  41. Careful (Chapter 54)
  42. Surprise (Chapter 43)
  43. Let Him Look At The Stars (Coming soon!)
  44. Assurance (Coming soon!)
  45. Guaranteed (Coming soon!)
  46. The Way Your Blue Eyes Shine (Coming soon!)
  47. Trembling (Chapter 18)
  48. Forever And Always (Coming soon!)




End file.
